In recent years, jet-propulsion personal watercraft (PWC) have been widely used in leisure, sport, rescue activities, and the like. Typically, the personal watercraft is equipped with an engine mounted in an engine room formed in a space defined by a hull and a deck, and a water jet pump that pressurizes and accelerates water sucked from a water intake generally provided on a hull bottom surface and ejects it rearward from an outlet port, thereby propelling the personal watercraft.
The personal watercraft is equipped with a tool kit such as a spanner for the purpose of maintenance of the engine, etc. The tool kit is formed of iron or the like rather than stainless steel to increase stiffness. Since the personal watercraft travels in the water, the maintenance tool kit is accommodated in a tool case which is accommodated in a closed space such as a storage box for the purpose of rust-proofing (see, e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication 2000-203489).
However, in order to maintain the engine in the personal watercraft constructed such that the tool case is accommodated in the storage box provided separately from the engine room, a user must not only open an engine hood closing the engine room but open a lid of the storage box to take out the tool case. This causes unduly burdensome preparation for maintenance and degrades maintenance efficiency.